


The Cave

by Gaz042



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who Classic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 06:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16279142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaz042/pseuds/Gaz042
Summary: when Missy finds herself caught in a storm, there is nothing else she could do but wait it out.  but what will she do about the company?





	The Cave

**Author's Note:**

> All my fanfiction is done for fun and I don't put too much into the editing. Sorry if that's a problem but my energy is going to be put into my original story more.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the idea and any errors aren't too much of a problem.

Missy found herself waking, there had been a slight chill in the air. The ground was hard and cold, and she had been covered with a Blackett of some short. She could hear what sounded like a small fire behind her. She tried to recall what had happened before that. 

She had been in her TARDIS when she dropped something. Yes, the TARDIS was malfunctioning. She cursed the Doctor under her breath. This had to be his doing. He had sabotaged her TARDIS, knowing full well she would be able to leave the vault whenever she pleased. 

It had finally crashed a few yards from where the metal object fell out. There was a snow storm about to come that would make it impossible to reclaim the item. Not that the few feet of snow that were already on the ground wouldn't cause problems enough. So she did the one thing she could. She kicked up her skirt and started in the direction she knew it had fallen.

After that, things because a blur, and she had no idea where she was now. As she tried to get up, she felt a sharp pain in her side.

“Don't try to move to fast.” she heard a soft voice say. Soon after she felt her arms around her helping her sit up. She recognized the voice at once and felt herself freeze on the spot.

The girl moved the blanket so it was now around her shoulders. “I'm sure glad we found you. I don't think you would have made it with this injuries.” The girl said as she tried to fix the blanket around her.

“I'm fine” Missy lied trying to shoo the girl away from her. “Just, don't touch me” She tried to hold back the pain she was in as she said this.

“Ok, if you insist,” The girl said, taking a step back from her. Finally getting a good look at the girl she realized she was right in knowing who she was. The short, brown, curly hair. The brown velvet dress that looked like it was straight out of a fairy tale. There was no mistaking it. It was none other then Nyssa of Trygon.

“What are you doing all the way out here?” Missy asked, looking at the girl in bewilderment.  
She gave her a soft smile. “I could ask you the same.”

“I suspect you could.” She felt a twinge of pain in her stomach as she looked at the girl. It must have been where she was hit. Yes, she remembered now. She was hit by some flying degree, something metal. But the injury was on her upper torso and arm. She could see the girl clearly tried to do her best at bandage her up. So why did her stomach hurt? It didn't seem like she had sustained any injuries there.

“Are you hungry? “ The girl asked as she moved closer to the fire.

The pain increased when she spoke. Missy shook her head. “No, I'm not hungry.” She could see the storm was still going strong as she looked outside. “Looks like we're trapped”

“Sure looks that way,” Nyssa said as she peered outside. “But I'm sure as it clears up the Doctor will come for use and he can take you to wherever ever you need to go.

“The Doctor,” She said, “are you sure he'll come back for you?” Her eyes still fixed on the small opening of the cave, watching the snow whipping outside.

“he will,” She said with complete confidence in her words. “He's family. Well, the closest thing to family that I have left.”

Without thinking about it she felt her head jerk so she was now facing Nyssa. The girl's eyes were fixed on the flies as if she had been lost in thought.

Missy felt herself become nauseous as she watched the girl. She would have to find out what was wrong with herself once she made it back to her TARDIS.

A moment later the girl snapped back, giving Missy a look. “You look awful,” She said as she grabs for a bag that was next to her. After rummaging in it, she pulled something out. “I know you said you were not hungry but you really should eat something.” She was not standing in front of her with her hand extended holding what looked like a biscuit out for Missy. “Oh, and you were also holding on to this when I found you” She then handed her a small metal object.

Not wanting to argue she took the food and TARDIS control from her as she set in front of the fire once more. Missy pocketed the metal object as she took a few nibbles of the biscuit before speaking up. “You must be so angry.”

Nyssa looked up at her, alarmed by her words. “Why should I be angry?”

“You said you lost your entire family did you not? You must hate that person so much for what they have done.”

“Oh” Her eyes fell to the fire once more. “No, not really” She finally said. “The person who did it. He distorted my family, my people. And to top it off he now wears the face of my dead father. It would be easy to hate him. But all hating him would do is bring more hatred into the world. So no, I don't hate him. If anything I feel sorry for him. Something awful must have happened to him for him to be that way.” As she looked over to Missy she stopped what she was saying. “Are you alright?” She asked. A worried look now across her face.

“Yes, of course “ She began feeling a small amount of anger bubbling up inside her. 

“I just ask because of your crying,” She said as she began to walk over to her.

Missy whipped at her face, looking down at her own hand. “Oh, so I am. I've never done that before.”

The girl smiled at her at first, thinking she was joking. But quickly realized she wasn't. She knelt down and placed her own hand in her cheeks, wiping away the rest of the tears. Her hands, feeling as if they were burning her flash.

At that moment the small anger became the pure rage. She hated the girl more than anything at that moment. She wanted to cause physical and mental damage to her. It would be easy she thought. Pin her to the ground, she was small enough. Even in her weekend state, it's not like she would put up a fight. Then tell her how she really felt. Tell her how much she enjoyed tormenting her. How much joy she got from causing her so much pain, all well wearing her father's face.

She felt her hands begin to tremble in rage as she reached up for the girl. She held on to her wrist as she looked her in the eye. Despite all she had been threw Nyssa of Trygon eyes were still as indecent as the day she first met her. She would do it, she knew she would. The words already forming, cutting through her throat, stinging her mouth. “I'm sorry” The words causing her to choke.

Nyssa watched her for a moment. “For what?” She finally said as Missy's eyes fell off of her, releasing her hand as she let her own hand drop to her side. Her face black, not knowing what to do or say herself.

At that moment they both heard someone walking in from the outside. The sun was now shining behind the man making it hard to make out any details about him. He had been completed covered in snow aside from a small grin patch on his lapel that resembled a plant.

“Doctor!” Nyssa cried as she ran to give him a hug. He greeted her by hugging her right before asking if she was alright.

She insists that she was but that he much take a look at her new found friend. 

As the Doctor began to examine her she grabbed his shoulder. Without words, he could hear her thoughts. Don't tell her, please don't tell her Doctor. 

His warm expression becomes cold as he found her gaze. He watched her, seeing the pain in her eyes, then final her silently mouthing the word, please. He didn't answer but went on checking her wounds. “You did a good job at this Nyssa,” He said before standing up. He looked down at Missy. “You should be fine to walk now.” He then looked out to the opening of the cave. “I think the storm has passed, we should be able to get out of here. Do you need a lift?”

Missy stood up, she still felt awful but the pain in her side was gone. “No, I can make my own way back.” As the three of them left the cave she couldn't help but laugh. Not even fifty feet away stood a palm tree, completely covered in snow. Without saying anything she took her to leave of them and head to where the tree stood. 

Nyssa had her arm linked with the Doctor as both watches as Missy walked away. She looked up at him. “Doctor,” she asked as he looked down at her. “was that the Master?” More of a statement than a question.

The Doctor looked down at her, scrunching his brow. He went to open his mouth a few times before looking at where the palm tree once was. He looked back at Nyssa shaking his head.

“Are you lying to me Doctor” She looked up at him with big eyes.

He threw his hand to his chest, making a gasping sound. “I'm shocked at you Nyssa, do you really think I would lie to you?”

A small smile crossed her face. “Yes.”


End file.
